Overlord
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: With the world plunging back into chaos and the reactivation of Overwatch, Tracer and Winston discover what could be the key to saving the world. A young half Human half Omnic being, Adam Alpha 1 call sign Overlord


**_This chapter take place right after the First cinematic trailer_**

Numbani is a utopian city that exists in a post-Omnic Crisis world. It is situated on Africa's western coast, along the belt that runs from Ghana to Nigeria, and is bordered by savanna. Numbani Tours offers vacations to the city.

The city itself has towering skyscrapers of the most advanced technology, cars and airships moved about the city as landing on top of one of the skyscrapers was a young British women. With spikes brown hair, orange goggles, a brown leather jacket with fleece on the inside and a Union Jack patch on the side, she wore white gauntlets on her forearms with a matching piece of white tech on her chest and back. She wore tight orange yellowish spandex on her legs with straps over her thighs and waist that reached up to the device her hands an feet were covered by black Kevlar shoes and gloves.

She held two white pistols in her hands and was scanning the skyline, finally she groaned "Ah my giddy aunt." She swore as crawling up the top of the building with her was a ten foot tall ape he wore white and black space armor with a angled jet pack. He had extra helmet over his forehead and ears, his massive palms were covered by black my loves with armored knuckles he groaned "We lost them?" The gorilla said, "Same people who attacked you Winston?" Tracer asked.

"The reaper Tracer yes, not the other one." Winston said, to her "Widowmaker, Amélie Lacroix." Tracer said "Gerard's wife?" Winston said Tracer nodded regretfully "She assassinated the Omnic high priest, Tekhartha Mondatta in London just before this Reaper character attacked you." Tracer replied. "It appears to be Talons handy work." Winston said to her as they both walked towards the edge of the skyscrapper. "Well at least they didn't get what they were after." Tracer said as Winston held up his arm were a holographic screen with a triangle shaped A. "Winston I have finished analyzing the virus." A south Africans woman's voice said to the ape. "Athena! How are you love?" Tracer said seeing the AI. "Tracer so nice to see you-" " Athena status report." the female AI started to pull up data.

"It appears there was a hidden spike in the data virus."' Athena explained as she showed a bright red file. "Data file show they accessed Dr. Harold Winstons private files?" Athena pointed out Tracer teleported onto Winston's back to see a picture of a scientist with grey and brown hair wearing glasses wearying a blue sweater under a white lab coat with rolled up sleeves shaking hands with an Omnic monk wearing long white and grey robed over its exoskeleton. The Omnic had multiple glowing dots on its forehead "That's Tekhartha Mondatta she took out and-" "And my father?" Winston said as they looked at one another.

More images opens up, "Not just them, I recognize some these people?" Winston said as images of scientists, soldiers, Omnics and more all standing together in a single picture.

"Athena what is this?" Winston asked.

The AI pulled up a few more holographic files "Analyzing, single file found... Error it appears this file has been tampered with Winston?" The file appeared but it was blacked out "What are we looking at?" Tracer asked "Project file name found... Project Overlord.

Tracer cocked her head "Overlord, what's that love?" Tracer asked Winston "I'm not

Sure, Athena what else have you found?"

The hologram changed from data files to a flood of the world "Coordinates, latitude -28.921631 and longitude -127.617188." Athena said to them, "South pacific?" Tracer said to the top of her head.

"Why there's nothing there?" Tracer asked, "Apparently there is... And both our two Talons are probably on there way right now?"

Tracer looked over at Winston and smiled, "We going after them?" Tracer asked him, he gorilla smirked "We'll need a ride." Winston said looking over his shoulder at her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking love?" Tracer asked.

SOUTH PACIFIC

-28.921631, -127.617188

A high tech jet flew over the ocean painted bright blue with the Overwatch crest on the sides the jet resembled a Blackbeard jet with three engines on the back, and sleek black screen in front. Winston sat at the pilots chair with tracer in the back. "You think the museum will be mad Winston?" Tracer asked spinning around in her seat.

"No, I built it so it's technically it's mine." Winston said as they broke the sound bearer across the Indian Ocean and so on.

They flew over the ocean at such speeds they blew the clouds apart. "If they had the location of whatever is there looking for, why attack the museum?" Winston asked as he piloted the jet, "Well maybe they wanted gauntlet to break in?" Tracer suggested as Winston shook his head "Unlikely, Athena pull up the police records of the museum manifesto?" Winston asked as holograms appeared of a listed museum items. It was a blue list of white letters." It was being hilighted as it scrolled down till it flashed red. "What is it?" Tracer asked teleporting to his side.

Winston looked at it, "Hmmm looks like gauntlet was a decoy, there real prize was this." The scientist said clicking on the red hologram a new one appeared of a small device, it was a triangle shaped device it's a key pad. It had multiple appendages in the back of it. "Is that the Trikey Dom Toronto?" Tracer asked "The same we used to defuse the apex nuke in Istanbul." Winston said as they looked at it. "But why steal that?" Tracer asked the ape who looked at it and the data files stolen from Winstons lab. "Hmmm the Trikey is a perfect computer spike, with the correct data it could open any door, computer name it?" Winston said back to Tracer.

The two Overwatch agents looked at one another, "So where exactly are we heading, not sure." Winston said as they flew down right above the blue waves of the sea.

"But we're here." Tracer looked up to see nothing but ocean and sky. "But there's nothing here?" Tracer said looking out the window, "Maybe not above, but below?" Winston said aiming the tip of the jet towards the water diving it into the water.

The jet changed shifting its engines out wide from long tubes to disk like blades, the submarine/jet dove into the water with headlights coming on illuminating the deep. "Stiiiiiiiill nothing?" Tracer said as Winston hummed to himself "Athena set all scanners to all channels?" He asked as the AI did so.

After a few moments, Athena replied "It appears there is nothing down here, all my oceanic scanners are functioning at full capacity?" Winston scratched his lip, "Athena recalibrate your scanners to search for any dna samples of Dr. Harold Winston?" He ordered "Winston?" Tracer asked.

"If my calculations are correct whatever were looking for must have been in contact with my father at some point and-" suddenly the scanner came alive "Athena what is it?" Winston asked looking at he controls. "I'm not sure Winston? The scanner indicates that that DNA of Dr. Winston is a twenty kilometers away?"

Tracer looked as they passed through glass to see nothing by reefs and sea life "Not to call Athena a liar Winston but nothing's there?" She said looking back as Winston who's jaw dropped. "Winston are you alright?" She asked waving her hand over his face to check, but he wasn't even nothing her.

"Winston?" She asked again this time he grabbed her head with his lower leg and turned her to look back out and what she saw made her jaw drop. They were facing from out of nowhere, a titanic underwater bastion of some kind, it had one giant haul in the middle dug into the sea bed with smaller compartment buildings all around the subaquatic structure. "Huh, should have known?" Winston said "A cloaking device it would appear Winston?" Athena added.

Tracer stood in awe looking up against the glass, "Winston look up there?" She said pointing to the top of the base. Winston aimed one of the subs lights to see the Overwatch crest "This base isn't recorded in the data files?" Winston said as he opened up dozens of holographic files.

As Winston looked at the data, Tracer noticed an opening at the base of the structure. "Looks like we're expected?"

"Athena take us in?" Winston said as the sub jet soared down into the under water base.

The tunnel was rectangular with dimly lit lights and fish swam in the tunnel. The sub jet rose from the water at the end of the tunnel where the top opened. Tracer and Winston looked up to see they were inside a dome hanger of some kind. It was metal floors with tiles and a metal ceiling with lights built into the ceiling and lower walls. As the sub came to the agents, both of them got out. Facing them on the opposite end of the hanger was a metal doorway. "Doesn't look like anyone's home?" Tracer said as Winston scanned the area "Do you think Talons already inside love?" She asked Winston the ape shook his head "No, if they were we'd already be dead?

Both of them walked toward the metal door. Suddenly a blue light shinned on them, both her and he got ready for a fight when the blue light focused in on them scanning each the ape and woman with grid like scanning. "Scanning, please hold still... Verifying, cross referencing... Identity confirmed. Welcome Overwatch Agent Winston- and Overwatch Agent Lena Oxton call sign Tracer." The machine voice was mechanical not like Athena at all.

The doors opened to them as the machine voice said "It has been over five years, seven months, twenty seven days, nine hours and twenty two minutes since this facility was last accessed." The voice said with both of them walking into the hall. "What is this place love?" Tracer asked Winston, "I don't know?" He replied. The hallways were slanted inward slightly with metal floors me and and lights on the floor be edges of the ceiling.

"Athena, see if you can access the data files here?" Winston asked his AI, which replied "I have already begun, the AI here is rather polite." she said back to him, him they reached the end of the hallway to another door the opened.

As it opened they came into another hallway, on both sides where Windows, inside them were labs of some kind. Scientific supplies, machinery etc. "Athena have you found anything?" Winston asked.

"Forgive me Winston, it appears all files of the station have been erased five years prior." Athena answered, "Wait a tick? The AI said this place hasn't been used in five years?" Tracer asked. Winstons eyes got wide, "The same time the Petras Act was enacted?" Winston said the same thing Tracer was thinking. "Do you think this was Blackwatch stuff?" She asked "No, not likely all of this technology is beyond anything we ever developed?" Winston said looking in one of he Windows.

They moved on deeper and deeper into the compound, they walked into one hall all the way into a gigantic atrium of some kind and at he end to imposing Goliath sized doors. "Look at that?" Tracer said amazed seeing the gigantic twin doors, on the front of it was the Overwatch shield.

The two approached it cautiously "Athena do you know what's inside?" Winston asked, "Negative Winston." It said back.

"Can you at least get it open love?" Tracer asked, "Certainly." Athena replied as the doors made loud lurching noises "Lena?" Winston said using Tracers real name "What?" She asked.

Winston rolled his eyes "We don't know what's behind this door?" He pointed out as the locking mechanism within the door started to unlock. "Hmmmm probably zombies love?" Tracer suggested.

"Huge abandoned science base, giant door guarding something probably?" Tracer said as the door cracked open "Probably a horde of zombies?" She said holding up her finger Winston scoffed at her, "Impossible... If we're being realistic the door would have to contain something much larger then zombies... Wait did we ever fight zombies?" Winston asked. The door cracked open, "No I don't think so love?" Tracer said walking up the door as it was halfway open. "Than it has to be something else?" Winston pointed out heading the door looking at Tracer from behind.

The girl thought for a second looking at the opening door. "... Uhhhh Gigantic cybernetic squid monster?" Tracer asked Winston who smirked "Hehehe what where did that come from?" He asked, "There's one standing there right behind you."

Winston turned around to see humongous giant squid ten times the size of an average squid its eight tentacles had metal latched in and on it with two full metal arms one bright red cybernetic eye. Wrapped around its head was metal playing and evens worse sticking out from the creature were metal can canisters with vents and pipes. Sticking out its flank. It held up both its mechanical arms and transformed into a giant rail cannon of some kind the other a laser chainsaw. "Oh you've got to be joking?" Winston said as the rail cannon powered up and blasted a red beam of energy toward Winston.

Tracer appeared behind him grabbing the ape and teleporting out of the way. Tracer flitted to the top of room above the squid and flung out her duel pistols out and opened fired on the creature. Winston put his glasses away, "Athena see of you can analyze the creature for a weakness."'he asked rushing it roaring as he grabbed onto one of its tentacles that flailing wildly.

"Missed me, missed me, missed me, missed me?" Tracer said as it tried to crush, blast and slice Tracer who kept teleporting out of the way. "Stop... Antagonizing it?" Winston yelled as he was flung up into the rafter but caught himself on one of the railings. Tracer appeared next to him in a blue flash "Sorry love, old habits."'she said to him. Winston groaned holding onto the railing "But it's not like the stupid thing can understand-"

Suddenly a tentacle appeared out of nowhere grabbing Tracer and yanking her tight in front of its cybernetic eye looking right at her and looking very livid "... us?"

"Winston it appears the squid has a second level intellect." Athena said before Tracer used her time slipping ability to return next to Winston "Huh you don't say love?" Tracer said as the squid raised its rail cannon and made both agents leap out of the way as it a hole in the ceiling. The whole facility shook as tracer teleported around the hull forgot tentacles and saw swings. On the left and Winston on the right who was leaping under and over the creatures arms. "Any-" tracer dodged another tentacle "-Ideas-" she teleported through another "- love?" She asked as she dodged the chain saw by inches.

Winston was having the same problem as he swung around the limps and ducked and dodged too "Working- on- IT?" He stammered through his evading.

"Winston!?" Tracer shouted "Do you remember Costa Rica?" She asked him as the squid monster shot four of its tentacles at her and she dodged shooting at it too. "This is hardly the time for... YES WE DO THAT!" WInston said as he leapt into the air with his jet pack remembered what she was thinking about. The two of them ran towards one another and the squids arms followed they bobbed and weaved in and out the tentacles running, jumping, teleporting circles around the squid as it tried to take them out only before Tracer teleported in front of it where it shot a tentacle out but was a foot to short. Tracer smiled as Winston landed next to her "Just like Costa Rica." Winston said as they took a step back to see the squid mechanical monster was tired into one gigantic metallic fishy knot.

"Do you think this is what your data meant Winston?" She asked poking the squids slimy tentacle only to have it growl at her. Winston looked at the squid as tracer poked it over and over then saw something glowing behind it inside the giant doorway.

As he looked at it Athenas voice returned "Winston I have located the Doctor." She said as he moved around the squid. "Winston, Winston look it's- Winston?" Tracer asked looking around to see he was gone.

She looked over the squid to see him vanish into the other room. She teleported to the entrance "Winston?" The British pilot asked, the room the squid had been guarding was three times as big as the last room. Winston was already halfway to the center where in the middle was a towering pillar, it reached up to the ceiling going higher and wider as it went up. Tubes and various pipes/plus coiled around it and to the bottom at its base. As Winston got closer Tracer teleported next to him, "What is all this?" She asked the obvious question as they arrived at the center of the room and base to the tower.

As they approached the base something arose out of the floor it was a small slender metal pillar with four sides and glowing white lines on it. "Dr. Harold Winstons last known DNA reference." Athena said to Winston and Tracer eyes got wide. At the base of the tower was a strange capsule. It looked like a metal sarcophagus that didn't touch the ground painted on the front of it was the Overwatch crest. Both Tracer and Winston started to approach it when suddenly they each heard a series of

-thwip-thwip-thwip

Out from behind both of them got about a four cables each right into their backs. Tracer yelled as Winston gritted his teeth as electricity surged through them. Both collapsed to the floor looking behind to see about two dozen Talon soldiers with black body armor and dark metal red eyed masks. "Talon..." Winston cursed as a shadow flew around both of them and dropping down from above like a spider on a web was Reaper and Widowmaker. "Thanks for opening the door." Widowmaker said with her thick French accent.

Tracer tried to move by the electrical shocks prevented her "Bugger off." She hissed as Reaper turned to the capsule. "Must have felt good monkey?" Reaper said glancing back at him "Reliving your glory days... For only a little." Reaper chuckled out the last part. Winston growled at him and a Reaper took notice turning around and walking up to the beast before kneeling. "So much for the return of Overwatch heheheh." He snickered maliciously before getting up "Widowmaker, he a dear." He said in his ghostly voice as Widowmaker took out her sniper rifle and aimed it right at Winstons face "Your watch..." She aimed "...Is over before it ever begun."

"Win-ston..." Tracer tried to reach for him but couldn't "Our watch ..." Winston growled, "Has just begun."

Right after he said that the giant column in the middle started to churn, and rumble. The tubes began to pope out and go limp releasing steam or coolants. Suddenly the base of the column lifted and fracked open into four parts steam and smoke poured out. All the Talon soldiers aimed their rifles on whatever was inside and within the base was an sarcophagus like thing it looked like somethings hunched over and it split right down the middle and within was something.

The Overwatch and Talon agents saw something fall out and land on the metal floor with a loud thud. Over all the steam and smoke Reaper pulled out both his twin hand cannons as they heard somebody or something exhale. Through the smoke a figure rose up, and through the smoke an orange visor appeared. Tracer and Winston stated as the figure in the smoke looked up without warning the smoke and steam parted like a cannon ball had been blasted through it. Both Widowmaker and Reaper were blown back, sent flying back into the metal walls as the Talon soldiers opened fire as in a panic as one by one they were getting picked off and thrown across the giant room like rag dolls. While they were distracted both Winston and Tracer were freed from the shocking. One by one the Talon soldiers were firing at an armored blur of metal, orange and shadow.

When the smoke cleared both Tracer and Winston looked back. The British women got up and ran to help Winston "You okay love?" She asked "I think so but what-"

A black toed, and metal boot appeared in front of them and they looked up to see Talons attacker.

The being wore shinning almost chrome silver armor, over a black mesh suit. The suit had orange stripes running down the chest outlining his torso, and with it running down his arms and legs and around his waist. They wore segmented pauldron armor over his shoulders, torso armor on his back and chest, with an extra guard sticking out on the front, the armor around his lower torso was plated jagged plates on his abs and down his back, his biceps, elbows forearms had armor too with the black gaps under it, and on the back of his palm and fingers, outer thighs and lower legs had two separate leg guards, and on the arch of his foot and toes as well as he heel. A black and orange cloth was wrapped around his waist from behind but not in the middle held by a metal belt that had the Overwatch crest. His helmet www fitted around his skull with it reaching down over his face, has an orange visor. With black metal under an armor frame down his jaw, with two metal parts going over his cheekbones and up his nose, like the crest, on top was a crescent like helm but not sharp edges made of one thick row with an orange light one. Around his neck the armor was plated and made to the wearer could easily move there head where an orange cape over his right shoulder, it was hooked on by a clip chain then under his left arm and back around.

His cape blew behind him as he looked down at the two Overwatch agents, out from behind a bright red bullet flew right into the back of his helmet. The bullet glanced off and he turned around to see Reaper who held up both his hand cannons the armored being moved toward him with one step moving like a bullet. Reaper barely dodged and started to run around him blasting away. His bullets just bounce off him, "Die die die die!" Reaper shouted his attacker took the bullets they pushed him back a bit but didn't seem to do any damage. Reaper stopped firing and groaned the attacker jumped into the air and soared down toward Reaper the second his fist touched down on Reapers skull mask the killer vanished into black smoke.

More bullets exploded across his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Widowmaker on the move she was unloading her rifles mag into his helmet, he raised his right arm to her. He opened his palm wide and suddenly a sphere of pure energy appeared, about the size of a softball, before Widowmaker said "Oh merde." She grumbled the attacker drew back his arm through ball of energy like a baseball it crackled and popped as it flew toward her and expanded a hundred times it size it tore up the floor, walls, ceiling as Widowmaker shot out her grappling hook to pull herself out of the way to land next to Reaper.

While the emerge sphere tore apart the facility, the attacker looked at his right arm still cackling and steaming. He looked over his arm almost confused, while he did that his energy sphere had torn a giant energy sphere into wall and with it an opening into the flooding of he entire facility "Time to go." Reaper said, Widowmaker grabbed onto Reaper who turned into his wraith form taking Widowmaker with him.

"Winston we got to go." Tracer shouted at Winston "Athena get the sub jet-" just as he said it at least half of the sub jet appeared with all the ocean water flooding into the room. "Any other ideas love?" Tracer asked. Seeing there only way out had been devastated.

At the same time both Tracer and Winston felt someone grab there collars. It was the armored attacker and he said "Hold your breath." He said as he leapt up with them and didn't come down he flew straight up breaking through the metal of the facilities ceiling and into the ocean. Winston felt the ice cold ocean water and galleons of pressure along with tracer before he passed out.

LATER

...

... "... winston..."

"Winston?"...

...

..."Winston!"

The scientists eyes shot open to see Tracers face looking down on him "Oh god, you almost gave me a heart attack love." She said breathing a sigh of relief. Winston sat up to feel the sun on his dark skinned face, the smell of sea water and sound of gulls. The two of them were on a white sandy beach "What happened?" He asked her, "Not really sure love?" Tracer replied.

She was knelt down next to him before sitting criss crossed, "Where's-" Winston started to ask looking around till he saw their 'savior'. He was looking at the ocean boots in the same, his orange cape flowing in the ocean breeze. Winston got up from his spot on the beach "Easy love?" Tracer said getting up too hovering over him just encase he fell, "We've been taking it easy for to long Lena." Winston said back to her

Winston and Tracer moved to the edge of the shore to their 'savior'. He was looking at the rolling waves

The sun shinned on his armor, as he looked out across the sea. "I've seen pictures, and recordings of sea, the sky, and the sun." He said to them, "But I've never seen them in person." He added not even looking at the too.

"Well that's... nice." Tracer said glancing at Winston confused.

Winston run spoke, "What was that place down there, why was Talon after you and most importantly who are you?" Winston asked him.

Their savior looked down at his hands "Thats the thing..." He said before reaching up and pulling off his helmet, he pulled it off to reveal a surprisingly young boy? Not even out of his teens. He had tan skin, dimples, a diamond and oblong face with full lips slim eyes kids with green eyes, his hair was dark brown shaved on both sides and back and combed over. "I was going to ask you people the same thing?"


End file.
